Run Away Rose
by KaraNoel21
Summary: This is a short story about Sonic yelling at Amy, causing her to run away. But later, Sonic gets some sense smacked into him when Emma (My OC) helps him understand things more. Happy reading!


It was a peaceful winter night on South Island. And Amy was chasing after Sonic, Sonic thinks she's still that obsessive fangirl that she was years ago, but Amy was just playing a little game of what she and Emma would call "Catch the Hedgehog" aka tag. So when she tackled him to the ground, Sonic pushed her off and looked like he was angry.

Sonic: Amy! I'm sick and tired of you tackling me to the ground! I thought you got over that whole obsession over me.

Amy: I AM over it. I'm just trying to have a little fun. You haven't played one game with me in months.

Sonic: well...I don't wanna play. Not now, not ever! At least not with you. Now just...go home.

Amy: fine, Sonic. Be that way...I thought that you were the one hedgehog that didn't want to stop having fun with his friends. And if you are still that hedgehog, then...I'm not your friend.

Sonic: what?...What are you talking about, Amy? You are my friend.

Amy: then why did you say that you didn't wanna play with me ever again? It sure sounds like you don't want me to be your friend.

Amy turned around to walk away. It started to rain. Sonic felt so guilty for saying that.

Sonic: Amy, please. You have to understand.

Amy: I'm sorry, but I don't want to. It's like that one verse in the song that Emma showed me...You can't take it back once the truth has come out of your mouth.

Amy continued to walk away. Sonic tried to say something, but nothing he said would stop her. He then ran back to his house to think things through. Meanwhile with Amy, she went to her house and looked in the mirror, she was soaking wet.

But she didn't care, she just grabbed her pink suitcase and packed all the clothes she could and some food. She also grabbed her stuffed bear that Emma and Cream got her when she was sad the day Sonic was in the hospital for a week. After she got all of her stuff packed, she wrote out a note and left it on her table in the living room.

She then got her umbrella, walked out of her house and walked on the sidewalk until she got to the airport. She got on the flight to Empire City. When she was in her seat, she looked out the window.

Amy: goodbye, Sonic the Hedgehog...Forever.

The next morning, Emma and Cream wanted to hang out with Amy at the mall. So they went to Amy's house, Emma knocked on the door, no answer. She knocked again, still no answer.

Cream: maybe she's not home.

Emma: I highly doubt that. She's never out before 11:00. She would sleep in.

Emma opened the door and walked in. She looked around.

Emma: Amy? Are you here?

Emma checked in Amy's room, but the bed was empty.

Emma: if Eggman kidnapped her, I'm gonna go ape on him.

Cream: I don't think Eggman kidnapped her. Two reasons, he's still in pain, and there's a note from Amy right here.

Emma walked out in the living room and took the note from Cream. She read it out loud.

Emma: Dear, friends. I hate to leave without saying goodbye, but just a few minutes ago, Sonic told me that he didn't want me to be his friend anymore. So I see no point in staying here if Sonic's around, because he was the only one I loved, and he just broke my heart. I'm gonna miss all of you, except Sonic. Amy Rose.

Emma then shook her head and shoved it in her pocket. She told Cream to follow her. So they ran all the way to Tails' workshop and found Tails and Sonic standing around and drinking some hot chocolate.

Sonic: hey, girls.

Emma gave Sonic a look that showed that she was not happy with him. Sonic knew that she had found out just by the look on her face.

Emma: Sonic...Again!?

Sonic: it was an accident. I didn't mean to tell her that.

Tails: tell who what?

Sonic: I told Amy that I didn't wanna play her little game of tag. And that I didn't wanna play with her ever. And that I just wanted her out of my life.

Tails: what!?

Sonic: I didn't mean it like that, though. I meant to say that I didn't wanna play tag at that moment.

Emma: catch the hedgehog?

Sonic: yeah.

Emma: well...it doesn't matter what the damn game is called. All that matters is you getting this straightened out. Amy is a friend to us all. She doesn't belong out there alone. She belongs here with all of us. And if you can't see that then you might as well find some other friends!

Sonic: Emma, I'm sorry that I messed up. I'll make it up to Amy, I'll take her on a date.

Emma: why? Is it because you love her? Or do you just not wanna lose all your friends?

Sonic remained silent.

Emma: you'd better start thinking about that.

About 1 week passed, and Sonic was sitting in his house thinking about what Emma said the week before.

Sonic: okay. I've been friends with Amy for years, since 1993. And I always thought she was annoying. But looking at her now, she's 18 years old...Come on, Sonic. She's not the same annoying fangirl like before. She's more mature. You're 23 for Chaos' sake! You need to man up and tell Amy how you really feel about her...But what if Eggman finds out?...Eh, I'll slap him into next week if he tries to hurt her. I mean, what could possibly go wrong? And what's the point of having this awesome adventure of a life if I've got no one to share it with? Well...I could share it with Tails, but I'm talking love kinda share. Sally can't be the one for me to share it with because everybody would just hate me for bringing her in the team, and Emma wouldn't ever speak to me again...*sighs and stands up off of his couch* Okay. Enough hiding your feelings from Amy! It's time I told her.

Sonic started to walk towards the door, but stopped.

Sonic: but how would Amy react if I told her that I love her? Wouldn't she glomp on me and kiss me till I'm all covered in lipstick?

Emma: of course she wouldn't.

Sonic turned around to see Emma standing at the window, which Sonic left open for reasons unknown.

Sonic: please tell me you didn't hear all of that.

Emma: oh I heard all of it. *Jumps through the window*, and she wouldn't glomp on you.

Sonic: why not? Isn't that the way Amy rose works?

Emma: *giggles* no, goofball. Think. Amy is 18, right? So with age comes maturity. You think she's gonna act like a 6 year old and glomp on you like she hasn't seen you for ages?...Listen, I worked with her to make her stop glomping and go with a simple hug. It doesn't matter if she wants to hug you so tight that you'll suffocate. It matters that she doesn't glomp on you. She's not 12 years old anymore, Sonic. When I was 12, I glomped on every cute boy that passed by. But look at me now, I hug people like a girl is supposed to hug them. You don't see me glomping on Shadow, or Cream glomping on Tails.

Sonic: Emma...I'm sorry that I yelled at Amy and made her run away.

Emma: don't apologize to me. Apologize to Amy. And even though you make me mad sometimes, I still love you.

Sonic: I thought you loved Shadow.

Emma: I do love Shadow, but I love him as a boyfriend. You, I love as a brother.

Emma gave Sonic a small hug. Sonic hugged back. Once they parted, Emma smiled at Sonic.

Emma: now go find Amy and make it right. She might have moved to a different city. Go to the airport and see if Amy got on a flight.

Sonic: okay. Thanks, Emma.

Emma: no problem.

Emma walked to Shadow's house to hang out with him. Sonic ran to the airport. When he got there, he went up to the help desk.

Lady: can I help you?

Sonic: yes. I need to know if a woman named Amy Rose got on a flight last week.

Lady: let me check.

The lady flipped through her book of passengers on flights.

Lady: let's see. Amy Hawford, Amy Fox...Aha, Amy Rose. She got on the flight to Empire City last Friday at 8:16 pm.

Sonic: thank you. Is there a flight I can catch to Empire City?

Lady: yes. But you'll have to hurry. It leaves in one minute. Here's a boarding pass.

The lady handed Sonic a boarding pass and ran to the Empire City airline. When he got there, he handed his boarding pass to the flight attendant and went inside, he sat in seat 24B. After about 2 hours, the plane landed at the Empire City airport, he got off and ran out of the airport. Then he slowed down to a walk to see if he could find Amy anywhere. He called out for her at least 20 times. Then he saw a girl that looked like Amy being harassed by a two men. He moved in closer to hear what they were saying.

Man 1: listen, baby. I like women with a good looking body like yours. So why don't we have some fun?

Amy: w-what? N-no!

Man 2: yes. We heard that you were pretty upset about how blue boy dissed you last week.

Sonic gasped. He got so mad when one of the men pushed Amy up against the wall and started to kiss her forcefully. So he marched right up to them and punched both of them so hard that they went unconscious. Amy looked at Sonic.

Sonic: you alright, Ames?

Amy didn't answer, she just started to walk away and ignore him. Sonic followed her and grabbed her arm.

Amy: let me go, Sonic.

Sonic: Amy...I'm sorry that I yelled at you. You are my friend, and I would be crushed if you left me forever. A whole week, I've been thinking about what I said to you. And now I realized that I was wrong. I want you to come back.

Amy: why? Just so you can run away from me more? I'm tired of that, Sonic! I realized that it's time to give up. For years I've been trying to get you to love me. But the way you've been running away from me, makes me think that you never liked me at all. I don't even know why I even stuck around. And as long as me and Emma have been friends, she's been helping me get over the whole obsession thing, and maybe that would get you to like me. But until that day, you didn't even think that was enough!

Sonic: Amy...I...I'm really sorry. I was an idiot, I wan't thinking. Please, Amy. I need you back with me.

Amy: no. There's no point in going back if you don't love me. Because I will just be put down by that fact everyday.

Sonic: no, Amy. That's not a fact...I love you. And I'll do anything to prove it.

Before Amy could respond, Sonic pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. It lasted for at least 15 seconds. During the kiss, something flashed. They looked to see what it was and saw Emma and Shadow sitting in a tree smiling.

Emma: now that's going in the album.

Shadow: why not the newspaper?

Emma: nah...I don't wanna embarrass Sonic. We'll just post it on Mixspace. The whole world doesn't have an account. Only all those teenagers out there.

Sonic: Emma!? Shadow!? What are you guys doing here?

Emma: just wanted to see how well you took my advice.

Sonic: come on, Amy. Let's get back to South Island.

Then Sonic picked up Amy and ran back to South Island. And this is where the story will end, people.

THE END!


End file.
